A Moon Millineum!
by Sweet-Usagi-16
Summary: [IS UP & UPDATED! Chapter 8 is up] PLEASE REEAD! Ever woundered HOW the preety young girls that we know became sailorscouts. You may think you EVERY SINGLE THING about these girls... But do you know ALL of there history?... & how darien STARTED to like Se
1. Default Chapter

Hi people!!!! I deleted my Story _Just a memory away..._ Cuz... I didn't get ANY reveiws. Maybe this FIRST chapter will be better than the other. PLEASE! give me Reviews! I want reveiws! She sobs & someone brings her a tissue So Read And _REVIEW!_ Enjoy this chapy!!!!

A little Princess about 5 years old was playing _tag _on the moon, in the courtyard. Her hair was long & was pulled back into 2 balls. Her hair whipped in the wind and her white dress was flowing as she ran from her 2 best friends. The princess of Venus, Mina Aino & Raye Hino, The princess of Mars. They played until they collapsed on the ground. They looked at each other……… and just started laughing.

"Ha-ha! That was fun!!!! I love playing her on the moon to….. to.... Togwether!" Mina said as her face was flushed with red. She crawled up to serenity & rested her head on her.

"Yeah!, I had fwun to! To bwad the others are not here to have fwun with us." Raye said as she also put her head on Serenity's shoulder. Her face was also flushed with red. From all of the playing they have done. Her red dress was clean but now is dirty.

"I hope, Thwat, We ALL will bwe fweinds forever!" Serenity said as she looked at both of them. They all agreed & laughed all together before Serenity's best friends had to go back home to their home planets. They left & they each said good bye to each other. Serenity walked back with her mom back into the Castile. "Mommy? Do best fwiends ever stay best fweinds forever?" Serenity said as she looked up to her mother with eyes that could brighten any rainy day.

"Yes, if you want to cherish your best friends that you love so dearly, You will ALWAYS be best friends till the very end."

"Okay mama, I will Always chewish MY bwest fweinds! Till the Very END!" She laughed as her mother picked her up & took her to the bathroom to wash her up.

SOOOOO! HOW DID YOU LIKE IT SO FAR!!!! she waves to everybody!I made them talk like they couldn't prononce any words. **_PLEASE! REVIEW! PEOPLE! please I am begging you! she hands out people papers for reveiws PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**_ SweetUsagi16 Sayonnara!_**


	2. A meeting With Darien & Nicholas

YOU LIKE ME! YOU REALLY REALLY LIKE ME!!! she whips a tear from her eyes as she waves. Thank you SO much for the Reviews!!!! Well, ummm, like I sad, PLEASE REVIEW!!! Tell me how you liked this Chapter! Well ENJOY!!!!!

"Serena! They are about to come now, please ask Nana and Luna to help you with your dress!" Queen Serenity shouted. Thefive-year-old princess Serena sighed as she dragged herself to her room.

As she went inside her room, she saw her Nana digging inside her closet for the most "perfect" dress. Luna was pacing back and forth, looking at the clock.

"Nana, I'm here." Princess Serena called. Nana turned around, holding a pink dress.

"Finally, you know how late we are. They'll be here any minute now and you're still walking around in your nightdress!"….

"Sorry Nana." Serena said as she stood still. Nana helped bathe her and dress her. As Serena sat down, waiting for Nana to do her hair, she asked, "Nana... why must I do the same hair style every single day? Why can't I tie my hair in a ponytail like Lita, or let it lose like Raye's? You know how much Prince Darien teases me about my hair, calling me names like 'Meatball Head' and 'Spaghetti Brains'." Nana laughed lightly and so did Luna.

"Well, you know it's the family tradition and you should be honored to do your hair up like that. And don't mind Prince Darien... just remember, we're trying to impress Prince Nicholas because..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... he and I are 'betrobed'."  
"Betrothed." Luna corrected.

"That's what I said, 'betrobed'." Serena complained as Nana and Luna laughed again. As soon as Nana finished her hair with some pearls, someone knocked on the door. ...

HIS ROYAL HIGHNESSES ARE HERE, YOUR MAJESTY!" Serena heard the guard yell. Serena sighed again, as Luna dragged her to the main entrance. As she walked down the stairs, she saw the Earth Royals talking to her mother.

Princess Serena joined her mother as they talked about how much the children had grown or how wonderful they're looking.

Prince Nicholas smiled as he kissed Serena's hand and King Mortality forced Darien to do the same. Princess Serena noticed how mature and handsome Nicholas had turned out to be. But when she faced Prince Darien, she noticed that he was still the annoying little brat she remembered.

"Serena dear, why don't you and the princes go out and play while the King and I have some tea?" Queen Serenity asked. And without waiting for Serena's reply, she shooed them off. ...

They went out to the Moon Garden, for with all the secret passages and flowers, it seemed so mysterious. Plus... it was much more fun that doing nothing. Serena sat on a swing and Prince Nicholas gently pushed the swing, listening to the sweet sound of Serena's laughter.

Prince Darien just sat on a rock and kicked a smaller rock. He yawned as he walked towards the lake. He picked up a few pebbles &threw some at the swans, making them fuss. Prince Nicholas stopped pushing to lecture his younger brother. But before he could, Princess Serena cut in.

"HEY! STOP KILLING THOSE POOR SWANS!" she shouted angrily. Darien stopped as he looked at Princess Serena

A few pebbles won't kill those chickens." Darien retorted as he looked at her.  
"They're called swans not chickens." Serena fussed. She came over, took the pebbels & threw them on the ground.  
"Whatever, Meatball Head."  
"DON'T CALL ME MEATBALL HEAD!"  
"Meatball Head... Meatball Head... Meatball Head... Meatball Head..."  
"Darien... stop. Good hevens! lord knows your so immature!" Nicholas said, sounding more like Darien's father than his brother.  
Darien stopped.  
"Yes, father." Darien teased as he stomped inside the palace.He just wanted to just smack the HELL out of him. 'Idiot!'

Nicholas shook his head disapprovingly, but Serena only giggled.

"Thank you, Nicky." She said.

"Anything for you, my princess." Nicholas replied, smiling when he heard the familiar nickname Serena had named him. Serena smiled, but inside, she was going crazy. 'Why can't Nikki be more fun? He acts like a grownup rather than a friend. She thought.' ...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I Hoped you liked it!!!!!! lol, I made it a little longer since my first Chapter um, wasn't long enough so I made up for it! IT'S NOW UPDATED! OH YEAH! Well like I said, REVEIWS PLEASE!!!!! -She sings:' Reviews make the world go round!'- WELL SEE YA NEXT TIME IN…… A MOON MILLINEUM!

Sweet-Usagi-16 Sayonara!


	3. Things that start to change in time

A moon Millennium Chap: 3!

I'M SO GLAD that yall really liked chapter 2!!! I fell SO loved! Ha-ha let me stop. This chapter….. I think will be good because…. I stayed up last night trying to see WHAT will happen next into me next Chapy! Yes, please review. She yawns. I'm a little sleepy (I fell asleep in math class today .) right now so, If I made any mistakes, You know how to tell me. Okay ENJOY!

Inside the palace, Darien ran into Artemis, another one of the Moon's high courtiers.

"Hey, how's my cool kitty?" Darien asked as Artemis leaped onto Darien's arms.  
"Yo Darien, I'm fine. You?" Artemis replied, acting cool and "catsual", which made Luna roll her eyes from far off.

"I'm fine... only I'm so bored." Darien complained. Artemis smiled. "So... you're not having much fun with Princess Serenity, are you?" Artemis replied. Darien looked back towards the door that he just came from. & said, "I'm NEVER having fun with her. Why can't I just stay home where I can play with my friends back on Earth? I'm 11 and I'm practically a man!" Darien said triumphantly. Artemis smiled and so did Luna as she walked towards them.

"I understand that you're not needed here, but be patient. Pretty soon, Princess Serenity and your brother will be married. All we need is time and patience." She said. Darien sighed heavily." Why don't you give Princess Serenity one more chance, huh?" Artemis asked. Darien sighed even harder as he forced himself to nod.

"All right. But after that, I'm gunna play Starship Battles in my computer, okay? I got to level 15 last time." Artemis and Luna laughed. "All right."

Back at the garden, Serena was showing Prince Nicholas the flowers, especially the Moon Flower, her favorite. Its silver white petals seemed to glow, as a dewdrop fell making a soft splash.

"It's a beautiful flower, Serena." Nicholas smiled. Serena smiled back.

"NICHOLAS! I NEED TO TALK WITH YOU!" King Mortality's voice thundered. Prince Nicholas sighed as he shouted back, "YES, FATHER!" With that, he walked off. Just then, Darien came into the garden.

"Hey, that's the Moon Flower I've heard about, huh?" Darien asked. He came over & standed next to her.  
"Yup!" Serena giggled.  
"It looks cool. There's nothing like that on Earth. But... do you have any flowers like..." Darien began.  
"Like what?"  
"... Like this?" Darien asked as he pulled out a red rose. Serena's eyes widened as she touched the soft, silky red petals. "It's called a rose."...

"A rose? Nope... we have nothing like that on the Moon. It's so pretty! I like it even better than the Moon Flower!" Serena exclaimed happily.

She tried to hold it, but something bit her. "OUCH!" she cried as tears formed in her eyes & sat on her knees .

"Hey, be careful Meatball Head. Don't touch the sharp thorns... they can prick ya." Darien said as he sat next to Serena.

He ripped a part of his handkerchief and bandaged Serena's finger. "There... all's well!" he said cheerfully.

"Thank you." Serena said softly, looking at her finger.

Bravely, she tried again to hold the rose. This time, she handled it with care.

The beautiful flower seemed to smile at Serena and immediately, she fell in love with it.

"I like roses... and I like you." She said, turning pink.

Darien managed a smile. "I like roses too." He replied, but he didn't reply the 'and I like you'.

"Well... I gotta go now. I'm gunna play with the computer that's in my room. So... see ya." "Bye-bye."

Serena said as she watched Prince Darien ran off.

(A/N: Thought I was going to stop of here didn't you! I was… .she yawns. But, I'm not! Keep reading! Ha-ha!)

Months passed quickly. Slowly, Serena started to like Darien better. In her mind, Nicholas was too boring and was no fun... unlike Darien who was always getting himself into trouble.

They'd play sword fights (Darien usually won), water war when they were swimming and they'd play A LOT of name calling and teasing games.

"PEACOCK BRAIN!" Serena shouted.  
"SPAGHETTI BRAINS!" Darien would yell back.  
"DIRTY WARTHOG!"  
"STUPID, BRAINLESS MEATBALL HEAD!"  
"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"  
"WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU?!" Darien yelled.  
"'CAUSE I'M A PRINCESS THAT'S WHY!"  
"THAT DOESN'T MATTER 'CAUSE I'M A PRINCE AND I'M OLDER THAN YOU!"

And on and on, they would argue like that EVERY single day.

Inside, Serena had to admit it was fun. But to Darien, it was annoying.

Prince Nicholas would shake his head disapprovingly, as he would lecture Darien about being like an older brother to her and that older brothers must respect their younger sisters, especially with her being a princess. He would remind him that they were kindly offered hospitality for so long each year.

Darien would just roll his eyes and ignore his older brother. 'Sweet Jesus, PLEASE let this be over soon…..' He said in his head as his brother kept going on……. & on……. & ON! 'GRRRRR'

So…. Did you like it? I think I Did it a little longer again. It maybe longer than chapter 2... She takes a sip from her coffee. Well, I would like to give out my than yous to:

Richford: Thank you!!!! I'm glad you think it's cute! .She waves. ( It won't be cute for long. Things wil start to get hectic later on in the chapters.) But!, I will TRY to keep it kinda cute If you want.

Rock Freak2003: Thank you also!!!!! .She waves.

Satyavati Patel: Thank you! I'm so glad that you liked it!!!!!

But like I said.....**_REVIEW!!!!!!_** Pease review. I love them. They are ( AND SO ARE THE FANS!) Make me motivated & keeps me going on to my... later chapters. Well Good bye & untill next time-- OH WAIT! The next chapter will be '**_birthday suprises' _**Untill NEXT TIME IN **_A MOON MILLINEUM!_** BYE!

Sweet-Usagi-16 Sayonara!


	4. The Birthday party

Komban-wa. &Konnichi wa! I'm back! Lol, Thank you for the reviews! she throws all reviews up in the air. thank you guys! Yall are THE best! NOW!, HERE'S CHAPTER 4!!!!!

It wasn't long (but to Darien, it seemed like an eternity) when Serena's birthday came. He was forced to wear his best tuxedo.

Princess Serena wore her best, pale yellow dress. That night would be extra special because all her friends and other guests would be attending the party. There would be a ceremony where the best five would be chosen to go with Princess Serena to the Moon Shine Academy. Serena would attend school there and would be taught academics, but also grace, beauty and wisdom.

That night, Kings and Queens with their sons and daughters came to wish Princess Serena the best of wishes for her birthday. Serena was delighted to see the mountains of gift-wrapped boxes. But more than that, she was happy to see many of her friends whom she had not seen since last year's party. ...

First came Amy, the young princess of Mercury. She was an only child herself and was grateful to have someone her age to talk with. Her short blue hair shone under the starlight and the warm and intelligent smile hadn't changed at all. Her pale blue dress lightly touched the marble floor, showing only the tips of her shoes. Amy and Serena gave each other a warm welcoming hug.

Then came Raye, the princess of Mars. She and her older brother, Lancelot, (whom was called Lance for short) came walking in. Raye's brother was wearing a handsome suit, while Raye wore a sleeveless pink dress that covered her shoes completely. For a long time, Princess Serena and Princess Raye had _always_ disagreed and argued, but that day, they gave each other warm smiles and a hug.

They were walking around the Moon Garden when they heard a shout.

"Hey Serena! Happy Birthday!" cried a cheerful voice. The three princesses turned around to see Princess Mina and Princess Lita. ...

Lita's green dress fell two inches below her knees and the color matched the pale sea-green bow that held her ponytail. Mina's dress seemed the most unusual of all. The pale yellow fabric shined as it turned into different shades of pale orange every time she moved.

"Oh Lita! Mina! It feels sooooo good to see you!" Serena exclaimed.  
"Me too!" Mina shouted, giggling. "So... you're finally older like us!"  
"Yup, yup, yup!" Serena giggled back.

The two new princesses joined the other three and chatted about what school would be like when suddenly...

"WELL, WELL, WELL... IF IT ISN'T THE MISS. 'I'M SO BIG 'CAUSE IT'S MY BIRTHDAY'!" cried a voice. Serena frowned.

"Who's he?" Raye asked, with small hearts around her. "Oh... that's _Darien_... or should I say... Prince _Endymion_." Serena gagged. She looked at Prince Darien as he walked towards her. ...

Darien... stop being so mean!"  
"Yeah... it's her birthday you know." Lita said, her fists clenched. She didn't like this guy in the first place.  
"Heh... well, Happy Birthday Meatball Head." Darien said sourly.  
"**DON'T CALL ME MEATBALL HEAD!**" Serena shrieked. Raye giggled.  
"Why?"  
"**BECAUSE IT'S MY BIRTHDAY AND YOU'RE RUINING IT LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO!**"

"Heh... Meatball head." Darien chuckled and Serena burst into tears. Lita's fist clenched even tighter and Darien saw that. "Why is your fist clenched, malady?" he asked, looking at Lita.

"Because you're making a very good friend of mine feel bad... on her birthday especially!"  
"Well..." Darien began as he frowned. "Why don't you take your best shot? Let's see what a little bitch can do. com'on show mewhat you've got." ...

Lita grinned as she glared at the chuckling Darien. She punched Darien directly at his stomach, making Darien groan in pain. "So... what do think a **_BITCH CAN DO._**Now, what doyou have to say for yourself, Mr. Tough-guy?" Lita said sarcastically.  
"N-not bad for a girl." He said. Serena stopped crying as she burst into fits of laughter. "What's so funny Meatball Head?"

"**FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME, I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT!**" she cried angrily. "**YOU CAN BE SUCH A PAIN IN THE BUTT YOU KNOW!**"

"Look who's talkin'! YOU'RE the one who seems to ruin my fun!"  
"And what did I do?"  
"You and my brother were betrothed."  
"THAT WASN'T MY IDEA! I wouldn't be able to change that!..... AND WHY DO YOU CARE IN THE FIRST PLACE!?"**  
"WHY COULDN'T YOU BE BETROTHED TO SOMEONE ELSE?!**"  
"Like who? Like _you_?!" Serena quickly covered her mouth, then let it go. ...

"Yeah... what would you do if _you_ two got betrothed, Darien?" Amy asked quietly. Darien said nothing. He blushed a little but, that was gone before anyone could hardly see it.

"**I'D GO CRAZY THAT'S WHAT! I DON'T KNOW HOW MY BROTHER CAN STAND BEING WITH HER!**" he shouted.

Meanwhile, Prince Nicholas was looking for Serena when he heard the argument. He listened carefully, as he became angry with his brother.

"**STOP ALL THIS ARGUING!**" Mina shouted. "Man! I bet even my mother's love potions won't be able to make you two stop fighting. Darien... the way you argue with Serena is worse than Raye!"

"HEY! IS THAT AN INSULT?!"

"**DARIEN! SHUT UP! I'VE HEARD ENOUGH FROM YOU!**" Nicholas cried as he stepped out of the bushes. Darien sighed. Nicholas faced the girls. ...

"I'm sorry about Darien. He's really stressed out from being away from his home and friends." Nicholas excused. "He's really not like this. In fact... he can _actually_ become a nice guy."

"I bet he can." Raye sighed, hearts forming in her eyes. Serena glared at Raye with daggers andslapped Raye's back, leaving Raye grumbling.

Just then, Luna and Artemis came running towards them. Serena gave Luna a big hug and one to Artemis as well. "Princess Serenity..."

"Call me Serena, Luna... and you too, Artemis." Serena giggled. She _hated_ to have her friends call her Princess Serenity. The cats smiled nervously as they nodded.

"Then um... Serena, you must go to the ball room for the celebration to begin." Luna announced.

"And the rest of you come too... that includes you Darien." Artemis said with a raised eyebrow. He could hear Darien sigh heavily. ...

Serena giggled as she and her friends walked inside the ballroom, with the cats, Darien and Nicholas following.

After eating a wonderful dinner, it was time to open presents. She received a beautiful crystal vase decorated with small rubies from Raye, a stack of her favorite classic fairy tales bound with gold trimmings from Amy, a pretty dress from Mina and a hair bow with pure emeralds from Lita. Nicholas gave her a gold necklace with a diamond moon charm hanging from it. Serena knew that this was the best birthday she had ever had.

Then, Darien walked up to Serena and smiled warmly for the first time she could remember. "Happy Birthday, Meatball Head."

"Darien! I told you -." But before Serena could finish, Darien gave her _his_ present. It was a rose, even prettier than the first one Serena saw. Serena's eyes grew wide as she held the rose delicately. "Thank you......Prince Endymion." She said softly.

"You're welcome. And call me Darien, like you always do." He chuckled. Serena nodded. ...

After the presents, soft music played. It was a tradition that the betrothed princess and prince must dance, even if the princess _was_ young. Serena felt awkward about the age difference between Nicholas and her, but she kept her thoughts to herself.

She looked behind Nicholas's shoulder to see Darien kissing Mina's hand. She could hear Mina's giggle as she and Darien danced as well. Darien seemed to dance with everyone, everyone that is, except for Lita. Lita didn't mind at all, for she was eyeing the handsome Nephrite.

It seemed as though, Raye enjoyed it the most when Darien kissed _her_ hand and danced with her as well. They looked attractive together and that made Serena a _little_ jealous.

Suddenly, the music stopped as Queen Serenity stood up. Everyone grew quiet as they stop"Welcome to the Moon Kingdom. We are grateful for your gifts, but especially for your presence. As you know, there will be five chosen to go to the Moon Shine Academy with Princess Serenity for education and grace. I have chosen my five and they will be: Princess Amy from Mercury with her wisdom, Princess Raye from Mars because of her spiritual heart and soul, Princess Lita of Jupiter for her strength and bravery, Princess Mina of Venus for her knowledge of grace, beauty and love; and last of all, Prince Endymion of Earth." Queen Serenity finished.

Darien's jaws dropped. "B-but..." he began. And that's when Nicholas stepped up.

"That was my idea, Darien. _I_ was the one chosen but I am needed to research and prepare for battle with the Negaverse. I made the decision with my father earlier when he called me and I decided you should take my place. Plus, if Princess Serenity is to be my bride in the future, I need for you and her to get along well." Nicholas said. King Mortality smiled proudly at his oldest son. Darien pouted as he glared at Serena. '_Holy SHIT! ICAN NOT survivethis!' _Darien thought.Serena sighed as well... for that meant that Darien would have to stay longer. ..

.Suddenly, the candles dimmed, darkening the room. The windows shattered and the doors flung opened. The sky grew black as lightning and thunder broke out. A shadow walked through the doorway.

The King of Jupiter stood up as he commanded, "**_LIGHTNING, THUNDER, AWAY YOU FLY_!**" The clouds and the storm went away, as the stars came back. The shadow belonged to a man around the age of 35.

"King Soul." King Mortality growled. Nicholas and Darien gripped their swords.

"Ah, Queen Serenity. I see you've only grown fairer and more beautiful." King Soul said. Then he looked at Princess Serena. "And you must be the Princess Serenity who might help me conquer the Moon."

King Soul looked back up at Queen Serenity. "I had asked you a long time ago, but no, you went for that fool Knight Terra. I'm asking you again, let me help you rule the Moon Kingdom. Or at least give me your daughter's hand." ...

That made Nicholas angry as he shouted bravely, "**NO!** Your evilness will **NEVER** take over this beautiful kingdom... nor their beautiful daughter."

"King Soul, my husband and I had banished you a long time ago. You have _no_ rights here, so away with you!" Queen Serenity demanded. "Or must I use my Imperium Silver Crystal and banish you again once more?"

King Soul frowned. "I am not afraid of you, your majesty. I _will_ rule the Moon Kingdom. I _will_ return." He said as he disappeared. Queen Serenity dropped in her chair, worried about what King Soul had meant when he said, "**I _will_ return**."

That night when everyone left, Serena lay in her bed. The darkness with the shadows all around her scared her. It reminded her of the mean man who had ruined her birthday party. Tears flooded into her eyes.

But then, she looked at the crystal vase Raye had given her. Inside was the red rose, brilliantly shining. Serena smiled as she fell asleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

So how did you like it! I would like to give my thanks out to:

Richford: Thank you! I'm glad you like it.

Rock Freak2003: Thankyou! I'm glad you think it's nice.

Satyavati Patel: THANK YOU! um, sure we can email each other. That'll be GREAT! LOL! I MADE A NEW FRIEND! lol!

Shantella the caffine addict: lol, I like that word to! **_meatball head._** lol! I'm glad you like it.

Becx: Yes. umm, I have introduce you the other girls. Um, I should have puttin this into my second chapter but Nick & Darien, they are likeher Gardians. & so are the senshi.

**_Thinks guys! & I want to say to everybody..... ARIGOTO &O-yasumi nasai!!!!!!!_**

**_Sweet-Usagi-16 Sayonara!!!!_**


	5. The first year

I'm SO glad some people liked chapter 4. I had to think up a name for the villain yesterday. (And believe me, It WAS hard). So, Here is my NEW chapter _A new Year._

_

* * *

_"ACK!" Serena screamed as a bucket of water fell on top of her head. She was dripping wet and the water was extra cold. "DARIEN!" 

Raye giggled, "I helped."

Serena glared at Raye and Darien as she grabbed a paintball gun. Colored balls of paint flew everywhere as Raye and Darien ran for cover.

"**ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT! WE SURRENDER!**" Raye and Darien yelled in unison. Serena grinned as she put the paintball gun away. ...

**What was that for?!**" Darien shouted.  
"**HA! YOU AND RAYE DID YOUR BUCKET OF WATER PRANK ON ME, THAT'S WHAT!**" Serena shouted back.  
"**THAT'S BECAUSE YOU TRIPPED ME AND MADE ME CUT MY KNEE..."Darien shouted back.**  
"**AND you pushed me into a swimming pool**." Raye added.  
"**I WOULDN'T HAVE IF YOU TWO WOULD STOP LOOKING AT EACH OTHER!**" Serena said.  
"**HA! So you're jealous!**"

"**ME?! JEALOUS OF THAT MR. HOTSHOT?! NO WAY! NEVER, NEVER, NEVER!**" Serena screamed. Lita fell off her chair giggling to death and Mina's handkerchief could no longer hide her laughter. Darien grinned.

"Heh... TWO girls drooling over me." He chuckled. Raye and Serena both glared at him at the same time as they both whacked Darien on the back of his head.

"**SHUT THE HELL UP DARIEN!**" they yelled. Lita giggled even harder. ...

"Heh... a big boy getting beat up by two young girls! Now THAT'S funny!" Lita laughed. Amy looked up from her book as she shook her head.

"I'm trying to read now, please be quiet." She said shyly, yet in a demanding way. But they all ignored her.

"**Yes you ARE jealous of me!**" Raye screamed, but Serena only stamped her foot and said, "**I'm not jealous! I'm simply making sure that you're okay 'cause Darien is a big jerk!**"

"**YOU'RE CALLIN' ME A JERK?!**" Darien yelled. He pushed Serena slightlycausing her to trip over one of her stuffed animals.

"**PRINCESS SERENA! PRINCESS RAYE! PRINCE DARIEN! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!**" cried a voice. The three turned around to see Queen Serenity and their tutor, Sir Williams. Queen Serenity looked sternly at Serena. ..

"And _why- - sigh, WHY_is there paint all over this room? Did you play with your paintball gun again serena!? Now apologize to Princess Raye and Prince Endymion." "B-but..." Serena began. It wasn't fair to her & those 2 KNEW that! Ther was no way in HELL she was going to do it but, then again.....

"**AND THERE ARE NO BUTS ABOUT IT!**" Queen Serenity thundered. Raye and Darien looked at each other with a grin.

"I-I'm.....I'm sorry..." Serena said. Raye and Darien snickered, making Serena's eyes turn black with anger.

"**And now I want you two to apologize to Princess Serenity.**" Sir Williams cut in when he saw those two snickering. The two sighed as they said in unison, "We're sorry, Princess Serenity."

"Now... I do want you three to go to your rooms and change into something that does _not_ have paint nor is it soaked." Serenity ordered. The three bowed as they dragged themselves upstairs. As soon as they left, Queen Serenity and Sir Williams chuckled and laughed at the sight of those three. Lita and Mina laughed along and even Amy joined. They had never seen a funnier sight. ...

* * *

(In math Class.) 

"Now Mina, what is 23 multiplied by 24?" Sir Williams asked, holding on to a ruler.

"Um... err... uh..." Mina began. "I-I don't know..."

"Mina... why can't you multiply these simple numbers in your head?" Sir Williams asked, shaking his head disappointedly.

"B-but... the numbers are too big! We've only started math and I heard back at home, others are still working on addition and subtraction!" Mina complained.

"Mina... I've told you that this school is the highest academy you'll ever find. They expect a lot from you. We wouldn't be giving you problems we think are too hard for you." Sir Williams explained for the hundredth time. They had been at the Moon Shine Academy for six months now and the children were getting restless. ...

Even Darien struggled as he tried figuring out his Algebra II problems on the black board.

"Now Amy, I'm sure _you_ can figure this out in your head. What is 23 times 24?"  
"23 times 24 is um... uh... 552?" Amy asked. Sir Williams smiled proudly.

"That is correct." Amy grinned back, but the others just stood there stunned, with sweat drops dripping down their heads.

* * *

(Dance Class) 

After the academics were the social trainings. "Now children, princesses and princes must learn to dance properly. With Queen Serenity's staff of generals gone, the Academy asked King Mortality for his youngest generals: Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite and Malachite.

"Yo Jed, Neph, Zoi, Mal! Wussup?" Darien asked as the four generals joined him. The four grinned. They were only a year to two years older than he was, but they were friends just the same. ...

"Now... as I was saying, you must all learn to dance properly. Now... select your dance partners." Sir Williams smiled. Lita was the first to boldly step up as she walked towards Nephrite. Nephrite's face seemed to gleam with joy as he nodded.

Malachite glanced at the blushing Mina as she made a small nod. Even Amy seemed glad when the handsome Zoisite asked her for a dance. Raye was _positive_ she'd get a chance to dance with Darien, but the longing look on Jadeite's face made her knees grow weak.

And that only left Serena and Darien. Darien groaned in pain, as Serena did the same. She _may_ have a crush on him... but dancing together was just _too_ much. Before they could complain, soft music played and they were forced to dance.

Everyone was having fun... that is, except for Serena and Darien. Serena kept messing up by stepping on poor Darien's feet. ...

"**Owww!"** he complained, but quickly kept his mouth shut before Sir Williams heard him. '_Jeez... how the HELL does Nick take this? It's like she has two left feet_! _Whatdid I do in life to deserve this in life!!!'_ He thought.

_'I feel so nervous when I'm around Darien. Maybe THAT'S why I keep stepping on his feet._ Serena sighed in her mind. _I mean... I'm a pretty good dancer when I dance with Nicky.. GRR! I HATE THIS! Darien, you asshole, you deserve this from this morninng! hahaha!' _Serena thought.

But they all kept their thoughts to themselves. Even Raye seemed to grow fonder of Jadeite, but she promised herself that she'd _still_ continue being with Darien.

Sir Williams had many other activities planned and it always seemed that the partners stayed the same (which made Darien go nuts). But a little part of him started liking her... JUST a little. ... But like the say... a little can turn int alot.......

* * *

SO! HOW DID YOU LIKE IT?! I have already planned chapter 6 & I might post it up when I'm down with this chapter. She passes out a glass of Champaign to the reviewers & other people. CHEERS TO EVERYONE & THE STORY A MOON MILLENNIUM!!!! 


	6. A birthday Surprise!

Chapter 6: HELLO MY BEAUTIFUL PEOPLES! Hai! I am TRULY back with our adventure of a moon Millennium. Well READ ON!

* * *

After one more month of "pain", the five went back home, for it was now their winter vacation. Prince Darien and the four generals went back also. After that, Princess Serena got a bit lonely, but as days went by... spring was coming closer. 

Meanwhile, far, far away, King Soul was making a plan to rule the moon. He decided that the only way was through Princess Serenity. He grinned at his new plan, for he decided that his attack would be on Princess Serenity's birthday.

Spring came quickly. They spent another spring of hardship and were looking forward to Serena's next birthday. That day would be special for Serena for she would be having a masked costume party.

It wasn't long before June 30th came rolling in. Serena decided she'd just stay as a princess. Her small white gown with matching glittering mask didn't really hide her... for her meatballs stayed the same. But she didn't mind. Serena was eager to see how the others dressed. ...

"Luna, can I ask you something?" Serena asked.  
"Of course Serena."  
"Do betrothed people _have_ to get married? What if they like someone else?" Serena asked.  
Luna's eyes were wide.

"Why... why do you say that suddenly young princess? Do you have someone else in mind other that Prince Mortality?" she asked with fear. For if their love wasn't growing... everything would be chaos.

"Oh... of course not." Serena lied. "I was just curious."

"Oh, well... well then, yes I guess. If they are betrothed by their parent's wish, then they'd have to get married." Luna replied with still a nervous look on her face. Before they could say anything more, Serena's Nana came in.

"Oh Serenity dear... you're hair is messed up. I _told_ you you couldn't be able to do it all by yourself." She exclaimed. Nana's fair gray hair made her look so homey with her plump face and body. Serena loved Nana, for she was always there to help her. ...

"I think it looks fine." Serena complained as Nana undid her hair. Nana smiled at the young princess.

"Well... I wouldn't want your hair all chaotic for Prince Mortality would you?" she asked in her delightful voice.

"Oh... oh yeah. Prince Mortality." She sighed. "Of _course_ not. Everything _must_ be perfect."

* * *

That night, Prince Darien struggled with his costume. He had accidentally cut his costume with a pair of scissors and was in desperate need of a costume. Darien heaved a sigh. "Shit!" _No matter... I still have the mask. And I guess I'll be wearing my new tuxedo. Maybe Nick will let me borrow his cape and top hat._ He muttered to himself. He was already late for the costume party, as he struggled into his new costume. 

Meanwhile on the first floor, many were dressed in their costumes. The four princesses had decided to wear similar costumes, making them look like sisters. They were all butterflies; each with a pair of wings the color of their planet's national color. They glittered because of the reflecting light. ...

It wasn't long before the dancing began as the princesses danced with their dancing partners from the Moon Shine Academy. They were especially good with the waltz and Princess Serena _never_ stepped on Nicholas's feet.

Right in the middle of a dance, the sky darkened once more and the glass windows shattered, shaking the crystal chandeliers. "_Oh no... King Soul..."_ Queen Serenity gasped as she stood up, holding onto her Imperium Silver Crystal.

"What is it this time, King Soul? Didn't you learn your lesson the last time you paid us a visit? **NOW LEAVE IMMEDIATELY!**" she ordered.

"Hello Queen Serenity..." King Soul said calmly. Then he looked at Serena. "... And _Princess_ Serenity. I see you have grown a year older. May I wish you a happy birthday." Princess Serenity closed her eyes as she remembered the dark shadows. Her eyes flooded with tears. ...

"Have you changed your mind my queen? May I have your daughter's hand?" King Soul asked. Queen Serenity's mouth was a thin line of fury.

"_Never_. My daughter will have _nothing_ to do with your wicked evil plans. She is already betrothed to the Prince of Earth now LEAVE!"

King Soul frowned and yet, a small grin appeared. "Suit yourselves." He said simply. With that, Princess Serenity disappeared into thin air, as she reappeared in front of King Soul with a flick of his hand. Serena burst into tears as she started screaming. King Soul grabbed the princess's arm as he ran off into the storm.

By this time, Prince Darien had finally gotten into his costume and was walking down the stairs towards the ballroom when he heard Serena's scream. His ears became alert, knowing that something terrible had just happened. ...

He ran towards the window as fast as he could andhe saw King Soul dragging the soaked, muddy Serena. He frowned, knowing that it'll be too late before he could get there. And so, he climbed up to the windowsill and jumped onto a nearby tree. The storm raged as lightning and rain came thundering down.

He climbed from tree limb to tree limb, keeping a close eye on the two.

King Soul yanked Serena's arm, making her cry harder. "Stop crying, little girl. I am only asking you to marry me. If you say yes, then I'll become the nicest man and buy you candy and presents every single day." He said, forcing his voice to be soft and kind. Tears ran down Serena's cheeks as she frowned.

"**NO!** You're a very bad and mean man. YOU'LL PROBABLY POISON THE DAMN CANDY BEFORE YOU GIVE IT TO ME!" she screamed as she slapped his face really hard. King Soul growled as he held Serena's arm tighter, making Serena scream louder. "SOME ONE PLEASE HELP MEEEEEE!!!!!" Serena screamed as tears were coming down her face. She was frightened & scared....

Suddenly out of no where, something flashed, scratching King Soul's hand, making him lose his grip on Serena.

"**SHUT UP, KING SOUL! PRINCESS SERENITY WILL NEVER BE YOUR BRIDE, ESPECIALLY WITH YOUR DISGUSTING, DESPICABLE MANNER AND SOUL!**" cried a voice. Serena looked at the flash as she saw that it was a red rose.

Then she looked around, trying to see where the voice was coming from. Lightning struck as it lighted the sky. And that's when both King Soul and Princess Serena saw a young man in a black tuxedo, cape, a top hat and a white mask.

"**WHO ARE YOU TO CHALLENGE ME?**" King Soul thundered as he took out his sword…..

From the tree, Prince Darien didn't know what to say. He didn't really want to tell him his identity. So... he looked at himself and remembered his costume.

"I-I... I'm Tuxedo... Mask! **I am Tuxedo Mask and I demand you let the princess go!**" He cried as he threw another rose. He always had a good aim and the rose hit King Soul, making a deep cut onto his face. Blood slowly dripped as Serena screamed even louder.

By this time, the four young generals came, along with Prince Nicholas.

"Unhand her!" Nicholas ordered, pulling out his sword. King Soul chuckled evilly as he said, You're a fool to challenge me, young man."

Nicholas glared at the man. "I'm known as the best swordsmen in the Solar System. ...

"I don't want to fight you. I just want to win." With that, he grabbed the princess and placed the sword blade right below her chin and he covered her mouth with his other hand, stopping her from screaming. Tears flooded down her cheeks, which made Nicholas really angry. He was about to charge, but Soul stopped him. "Uh, uh, uh. Attack me and the princess loses her head."

"COWARD!" Nicholas growled. But the smart princess knew better and bit Soul's thumb as hard as she ever could. The King shouted in pain as Serena fell &punched him in the stomach, even if her punches _were_ weak.

Nicholas ran and grabbed Serena, pulling her behind him for safety. The four generals charged with their swords and Malachite managed to give King Soul's arm a cut. King Soul grabbed Malachite's neck, but Zoisite kicked Soul on the back, making him release him.

Queen Serenity and King Mortality with more of their guards came running towards them. "**MOON COSMIC -**." ...

**IT'S NOT OVER YET, YOUR HIGHNESS!**" King Soul suddenly yelled after flinging each general against a tree. The guards were about to attack, but King Mortality stopped them. "Now... I want you all to know, that before Princess Serenity turns 14 (In the Silver Millennium, when the age of a princess becomes 14, she has a right to actually fall in love), she will _never_ carry out your plans with Prince Nicholas. Instead, she'll be mine and mine only. This is a curse, for those who do not understand. And a curse's word is as strong as the purest diamond. I have said my word." With that, King Soul disappeared.

Queen Serenity ran to her daughter as she gave her a hug of fear and worry. Princess Serena stopped crying as she looked up at the tree. The masked man, Tuxedo Mask was gone. '_Who was the guy.......' _Serena thought.

* * *

Prince Darien had climbed back into the window. He was soaking wet and was glad that no one was around, for everyone had rushed to where the princess was. He went back to his room and changed into something drier. 

As he went back down and joined his brother and everyone else, he listened as Serena told them about the masked man who had thrown a rose and saved her life. Darien grinned. ...

"You missed it all, brother." Nicholas said.

Darien shrugged. "So?Who cares?The princess is all right & safe, isn't she?" Serena frowned and stuck her tongue out at Darien..

She was kinda mad that Darien didn't care about her Dissaperence.

"You know Darien... you are _such_ a coward and you're sooo slow! This whole time you were busy getting dressed! I bet you're _not_ a tenth of what Tuxedo Mask is." Serena pouted. Darien tried to hide his smile with a frown.

"Hmph..." was all he cansay. _' I know something that you guys will NEVER find out about.' _He said to him self as a smirk came across his face.

* * *

I HOPED YOU LIKED IT!!! soon & VERY soon, We will soon found out HOW the 5 princesses became Sailorscouts! AND find out if darien really DOES have a soft spot for Serena….. I hoped you really liked this one. I add a little of action but, there will be more where THAT came from! Wel….. SAYONARA!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVEIW!!! 

Sweet-Usagi-16


	7. Sailor Scouts in Training!

Hey people! It's 10:30 pm & I'm doing good! Tryin to post ANOTHER chapter tonight. HOPEFULLY I can get up to.... Chapter 10. Maybe. I don't know! But Anyway..... GO AHEAD & READ!

* * *

But Sir Williams, the skirts are just _too_ short." Amy complained. She looked at herself in the mirror. The others agreed. 

After the curse, Queen Serenity feared that there _would_ be attacks from King Soul. So, she asked Sir Williams to train the girls as warriors, with the help of Prince Darien. Special powers were formed and given to the five princesses. Sir Williams has just given the girls their fighting uniforms. It was a sleeveless white top with a colored bow and matching colored skirts and collars... or... that is,_ something_ like a collar. A tiara was given along with shoes and gloves.

The girls felt uncomfortable in their uniforms, for all their lives, their dresses were gowns that touched the ground or at least came below their knees. Mina touched her tiara.

"What's this for?" she asked.

"It's called a tiara. The gem in the middle is made to store energy you are to use. The energy gives you the ability to use your powers." ...

"What powers? Aren't we just gonna kick, punch and use swords like other warriors?" Lita asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, that _will_ be taught to you... except for the sword part." Sir Williams said wearily. "But you will also have special powers that you'll be able to use. That is what I will teach you tomorrow." Darien nodded.

"And I will be helping Sir Williams train you girls." Darien said seriously.

"You?" Lita asked. "What do _you_ know Darien?" Lita burst out laughing. Darien frowned.

"For your information, Princess Lita of Jupiter, I happen to be a great warrior myself. I just don't show it to you girls 'cause... you're girls. But now that you will become warriors yourself, it is not improper to show you." He said. Serena sighed with hearts all around her. She just _loved_ it when Darien was so serious and brave. Lita just blinked. '_WHAT a show off. The bastered!' _Lita said in her head.

Darien is right." Sir Williams agreed. "Prince Nicholas is training himself for the Negaverse attack that is to come in a couple of years. He could not make it and the generals are fighting as well. Darien is being generous to offer to help."

"I agree too." Raye said boldly. Darien grinned proudly, which made Serena tingle with jealousy. The bell interrupted that feeling as they were dismissed. They all headed out the door.

"Um... girls?" Sir Williams called.  
"Yes?" they all replied in unison.

"Err... you girls better change into something more decent. Your parents will not like you girls running around in those shorts." The girls blushed as they went into separate dressing rooms and changed back into their gowns. ...

"All right, now Prince Darien will hand you your tool to transform. The King of Jupiter was kind enough to give these to you. It is called a transforming wand." Sir Williams explained as Darien passed out transforming wands to each girl.

They looked at it. The stick was the color of their home planet's national color with a gold star on the top end. In the middle of the star was their planet's national symbol.

"It's so pretty." Mina managed to say.

But Serena noticed she didn't get a wand. "What about me? I wouldn't mind if I get a wand too." Princess Serena said sarcastically.

"Princess Serena, you will get something different." Sir Williams said as he looked at his watch with a worried face. Darien walked over to Serena's desk as he handed her a round-shaped object with a moon on it. ...

Thank you." She whispered to Darien.  
"You're welcome." Darien replied. Then Serena looked back up to Sir Williams.  
"What is it?" she asked.  
"It's your transforming tool. Yours is different for you will be the leader among the five."  
"**ME? LEADER? WICKED COOL!**" Serena exclaimed. And at the same time, the other four cried out, "**HER? LEADER? WHAT?!**"

Sir Williams managed a laugh as he nodded in return.

"It is because Serena happens to be the reason why you girls are to learn this. The other four are meant, not only to fight, but also to protect Serena. Plus, we all know that the Moon is in control of the rest of the planets in our kingdom. It keeps us all in peace within ourselves and to our neighbor planets. And it is the head honcho with its strange energy that lies in the Moon. _That_ is also the main reason why King Soul wants to take over the Moon. For once he does, he practically controls all the planets in our solar system. You wouldn't want that, would you? For once Serena gets old enough, her mother's Imperium Silver Crystal will be passed down to her and she will be one of the strongest person in the universe, especially now that she will also be a warrior." Darien explained. The girls silently blinked. ...

"How do _you_ know all this?" Serena asked.

"Hey... with my planet's relationship to the Moon, we were forced to learn all this at my _old_ academy. The Earth's job is to protect the Moon, for we are their closest neighbor." Darien said with a smile. Serena blushed as she said, "Oh."

"Yes... Darien is right about everything." Sir Williams said as he looked at his watch again. "We will now begin our lessons." The girls nodded.

"Serena, wait a second, the others are going first." Darien told her. Serena nodded.

"I want you four girls to hold out your wands and shout out your planet's name and the word, 'power'." Sir Williams instructed, with the worried look still glued to his face. ...

"**_Mercury Power_!**" Amy cried out.  
"**_Mars Power_!**" Raye followed.  
"**_Jupiter Power_!**" said Lita.  
"**_Venus Power_!**" Mina called.

The four girls each felt as if she was lifted into the air as they slowly transformed into their uniforms from yesterday.

"Wow..." Raye said as she looked at herself.  
"No kidding, Raye." Lita said, amazed.

"Now Serena, I want _you_ to call out, 'Moon prism power'." ...

"**_Moon Prism Power_!**" Serena cried out. She too transformed into the costume from the day before. She was shocked to see herself looking like a warrior.

"I'm afraid I'll have to skip out on the next few lessons. Darien will now tell you about your powers' ability, for I have a sick daughter back at home." Sir Williams said with a worried frown. "He will be in charge while I'm away and I'll expect that you'll mind him as you mind me. I'll see you girls later in the week. Good-bye."

"Good-bye, Sir Williams." They said as Sir Williams left the classroom. Darien blushed when he realized that he was now in charge, but he was also a little worried that the girls would not obey him. But surprisingly, they understood how Darien felt and respected him as they did with their tutor. Darien smiled in relief as he first looked at Amy.

"You are Sailor Mercury. You are the one who is... how do you say, the 'brains of the group'. You are responsible for this with your planet's ability to think logically and with your intelligence and high IQ. Your power as a Sailor Scout, that's what all of you are called, is the power of ice and water." He explained. Amy nodded, understanding everything perfectly as usual. ...

"You Raye, you're Sailor Mars." Darien began. "You, with your spiritual power and soul, have the ability to use that to destroy your enemies. With the 'spiritual fire' of your soul, you were chosen with the weapon of fire."

"I see." Raye said slowly.

"Princess Lita, you are Sailor Jupiter. Your strength and bravery makes you, probably, the strongest Sailor Scout. Besides the strength, you've got the heart to care for and love your friends and that is your prized ability. It'll help you someday in the future. With your planets' powers to control storms, your weapon is lightning and thunder." ...

Mina, you are Sailor Venus. Your kindness to others and the remarkable ability you have of getting along with others and mending hatred with love will give you special powers. Other than Serena, you are the next leader with that remarkable ability and your similar resemblance to the Meatball Head... err... Serena. Because you are the daughter of the Love Queen or Goddess of Love, whichever, your power is light and the power of love." Darien said. Mina smiled with pleasure.

"Meatball Head..."  
"It's Serena..." Serena muttered through clenched teeth.

"Oh yeah, Serena... you don't really have those special powers. You only have one weapon and that is to finish off what the others have left. Your power will be weaker than the others, until you receive the honor to hold the Imperium Silver Crystal in your hands. The others will protect you, so you will not have to worry. But like I said, you will have a weapon that will help protect yourself when you are alone." Darien said.

"Aww... that sucks." Serena pouted. Darien managed a small smile. ...

"Hey... if you practice your skills well, you might strengthen your skills and grow to learn to handle more weapons." Darien put a hand on Serena's shoulder.

The girls were amazed how the immature boy could be so wise and so full of comforting words. Darien seemed surprised himself and he smiled at the thought.

"That is all for today. Sir Williams have left me _tons_ of _school_ work for you girls to do... not to mention my geometry work... and um... uh... he wants you to work them. I can help you if you need help." Darien said as he looked at _his_ work with disgust.

He passed out the homework and the sounds of groans echoed against the walls.

From the window, Luna and Artemis smiled, knowing that Queen Serenity's idea was working out well. ...

* * *

The next day was more chaotic. 

"**_Mercury power_**!"  
"**_Mars power_**!"  
"**_Jupiter power_**!"  
"**_Venus power_**!"  
"**_Moon Prism Power_**!" The five girls cried out.

Darien nodded in approval as he took the five Sailor Scouts outside. For that day, they would test their powers and learn how to aim right. Darien first turned to Sailor Mercury.

"Amy... err... Sailor Mercury, like I said yesterday, your power is water and ice. Your first weapon that you will learn is the ability to not only hurt your enemies, but to sort of blind them with fog. From Sir Williams notes, it says you must shout out, 'Mercury bubbles blast'." Darien instructed. Amy nodded. ...

**_Mercury bubbles blast_!**" Amy cried out and just like what Darien had said; dense fog appeared, making it difficult for everyone to see.

"Err... Amy? You shouldn't have done that... now I can't read my notes." Darien joked. Darien thought he saw Amy blush, but it was too foggy to tell. He squinted as he called on Lita.

"Okay... Lita, or rather Sailor Jupiter, your power is thunder and lightning. _Your_ first weapon is, 'Jupiter thunder crash'. It can electrify your enemies and weaken them a great deal."

"**_Jupiter Thunder Crash_!**" Sailor Jupiter shouted as electricity shot out from her tiara.

"**REOWR!**" they heard behind them. The electricity had _just_ missed Artemis by an inch.

"Next time, watch where you're aiming." Artemis warned, his fur was all up towards the sky like a Halloween cat would look. Lita giggled. ...

"Sorry, Artemis." She apologized. Luna chuckled. "So... what are you two doing here?"  
"Oh... we're done with our duties so we just came to watch and help if you guys need any."  
"Oh."

Darien paid no attention and went back to the next person. "Sailor Venus?"

"Yeah?"

"Your power is love and light. Your first weapon will be based on light; for I'm afraid you're not ready to use your power of love. It's, 'Venus crescent beam smash'. This weapon is a powerful beam of light that weakens and hurts your enemies. Why don't you test it?" Darien asked, pointing at a tree.

"All right. **_Venus Crescent Beam Smash_!**" Mina cried out. A beam of light shot out from her index finger, as it vaporized the near by tree. Sailor Venus blinked. "Wow... I did _that_?" She asked, looking at Artemis. Artemis nodded with a smile. ...

Raye? As Sailor Mars, you have the ability of fire. Your first weapon will be a fireball. Just shout out, 'Mars fire ignite'." Darien said.

"What's ignite?" Raye asked curiously.  
"Ignite is... um... err..."  
"It means, Raye, 'To set on fire'." Luna cut in, smiling at Darien.  
"I knew that." He said quickly.

"Ohhhh... I see. Well then, **_Mars Fire Ignite_!**" Sailor Mars shouted as a ball of fire shot out and burnt a Moon Flower bush. "Eek! Oops... I didn't mean to set it on fire."

"Heh... it's okay, Raye. We've got plenty more." Serena said with a sweat drop. She looked at the Moon Flower bush blazing with fire and her sweat drop grew bigger and her face looked like this: .

"Anyway, Meatball Head? You're up next." ...

"**DON'T CALL ME MEATBALL HEAD! IT'S SERENA... OR SAILOR MOON... OR PRINCESS SERENITY**... wait... don't call me Princess Serenity... it's too boring." Serena said. _This_ time, it was Darien who did that sweat drop thing.

"All right, all right... Serena, as Sailor Moon, you will use your tiara as your weapon." Darien began. "You will take it off your forehead and throw it out like a Frisbee. But before you do, it'll sort of... _turn into_ a glowing Frisbee." He was struggling with his words.

"Huh?" Serena asked dumbly.

"Err... just do as I say. Take your tiara off and throw it while you say, 'Moon tiara magic'. Aim it at that large oak tree." Darien instructed, a bit frustrated.

"Um... okay. **_Moon Tiara Magic_!**" Just like what Darien had said, the tiara turned into a glowing Frisbee as it was thrown aimed at the tree. But instead, the Frisbee flew towards Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter. ...

"**EEK! SERENA! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE AIMING THAT THING!**" Lita screamed. They both jumped out of its way, as the tiara hurled towards Luna, Artemis and Raye. "**AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!**" they screamed.

"**YOU EGGHEAD!**" Raye shouted. Luna and Artemis ducked and Raye quickly hid behind a tree. Then, the tiara went towards Darien and Serena. Darien pushed Serena out of the way, as he jumped away himself.

"ACK!" Serena screamed as she fell to the ground. They all looked at the tiara, as it landed in a lake. They **_all_** sweat dropped, as the tiara floated in the lake.

"**_WATCH WHERE YOU AIM THAT THING, YOU MEATBALL HEAD_!**" They all shouted. Serena laughed nervously as she ran over to the Moon Palace's royal gardener and asked him to get the tiara for her. As the gardener handed Serena the tiara, she thanked him and ran back.

"I'M SORRY! But it's too hard to aim! That thing flew by itself and I _did_ too aim it at the tree." "This might take a while..." Darien muttered as he rubbed his head.

* * *

Okay, Just got done adding a few touches to it.. She sighs. I'm trying to get a few or more chapters done in ONE night. Okay, I'll have to let you guys on a little secret. Okay, I don't remember how old I was when this happened but I remember doing it. I BEEN made up this story. I Just, didn't know how to let everyone see & read it. I started going deeper into the story but my mom's computer had to delete some files. AND come to find out it deleted some of MY stories! A few years later, (which is today .) My mom found a light pink note book with a rabbit on it & it had copies of MY stories in it. lol! So, right know, I have it & I'm using it so I can type my stories! Right know I'm a 15 year old girl that is still in love with Cute little bunnies! Lol! Well, please review & tell me how you like it. SAYONARA!

Sweet-Usagi-16


	8. A day of kindness & hope

Hey people! I'm back! lol, I'm into Japan & I'm staying with my aunt Takeuchi Nako because My mother is very sick so I'm staying with my aunt. SO!, I hope you enjoy this CHAPY!

* * *

"ACHOO!" Serena sneezed. "Ohhh my head! I think I see circles! CALL THE DOCTOR! I'LL HAVE TO MISS THE MOONSHINE ACADEMY!" 

Luna shook her head disapprovingly. "That's not going to help, Serena. You're going no matter HOW much you hate training as Sailor Moon. You must learn to defend yourself whether you like it or not." She explained for the millionth time.

"BUT I AM SICK! ACHOO! See! I sneezed!" Serena said a little sarcastically. Luna laughed this time and her Nanny managed a chuckle.

"You're hopeless, my dear sweet Princess; just hopeless." The Nanny cried out. ...

* * *

**_Mars Fire Ignite_!**" Sailor Mars shouted defiantly, hitting her target perfectly. She fell to the ground exhausted as ever. For eleven months, she and the other girls were training and keeping their chins up as hard as they could. However, every once in a while, they complained and collapsed with exhaustion. Poor little Amy even fainted at times. 

Darien was losing his patience. Sir Williams had moved too _**FREAKINfar**_ away to come anymore. So, with much difficulty, Darien trained the girls. Those were the long days but every once in a while, Prince Nicholas and the four generals came to help. Their lessons were put up and were taught only once a week by Luna and Artemis, whom were quite geniuses themselves. Amy and Darien helped during classes too. However, poor Serena was struggling in both the training and lessons and it wasn't long before she was trailing behind them.

"Serena, try one more time. It's not so hard. You've faced your last battle with King Soul and you saw the power he has. You must learn to protect yourself in case your friends and I aren't there for you!" Darien repeated. Sailor Moon sagged her back with a sigh. ...

"This is just too difficult and hard! I really can't stand this nonsense at all! If my friends won't be there... then the guards and mother will! I DO NOT NEED TO PROTECT MYSELF!" Sailor Moon contradicted angrily.

"OH COMMON SERENA! JUST DO WHAT DARIEN SAYS FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE! If we can do it, so can you! You're becoming real troublesome, you know!" Sailor Mars lectured.

"Oh fine. I'll try once more to aim that tree... but if I miss, I'M GIVING UP!" said Sailor Moon wearily.

A quick spell of dizziness flew through her head, making her feel faint. But she ignored it, knowing that it's the sun's heat that's making it so. She took hold of her tiara and sternly concentrated at the tree. _Oh please, oh please, oh please make it this time!_ She wished in her mind.

"**_Moon Tiara Magic_!**" ...

Amazingly, the tiara didn't fly at everyone as usual and hit the tree, marking its bark with the edge of the sharp tiara.

"YOU DID IT, SAILOR MOON!" Sailor Venus cried cheerfully.

"CONGRATS!" Jupiter followed and Sailor Mercury just made her smile, which was more meaningful than what words could express.

Sailor Moon smiled proudly but another strike of a dizzy spell appeared in her mind, as everything suddenly went black. ...

* * *

"Will she be alright, Doctor Andrew?" said a soft familiar voice. There was a moment of silence and then a young gentleman's voice soothingly answered, "She just... fever... will be... all right." The words were barely heard in Serena's ears but understood that somehow, somewhere, at sometime, she had fallen ill. From a far, she heard an even fainter familiar voice that said, "I should've... listened to her... coughed earlier..." At once, Serena knew it was Luna but it was hard to think and the subject quickly flew out of her mind. She sighed once and tried to swallow the lump in her throat but it only stung and made her feel so VERY uncomfortable. 

Outside of the room, the girls, Darien and Nicholas were waiting outside for any news. Nicholas kicked a little rock and sighed.

"Darien, you should've known she wasn't feeling well! You trained her to hard!" He complained roughly. His handsome, soft blue eyes were full of worry. ...

Hey! It isn't my fault! The others were doing fine. Serena is just too... weak and fragile." Darien excused, partly telling the truth.

"SHE'SAFUCKIN 8 YEAR OLD PRINCESS OF THE MOON! OF COURSE SHE'LL FRAGILE!"

"Oh...please stop curseing andarguing you guys. None of us knew she was feeling ill, for she acted completely normal this morning." Amy said kindly as she stood up from her chair. She ran a hand through her hair and leaned against a wall.

"Yes, Amy is right. Serena should've told us herself if she wasn't feeling well." Mina agreed and Lita nodded.

"I hope she'll be all right though." Raye said softly as she rested her head into her hands.What she saidsurprised the others. For it isn't everyday Raye is worried for that "Meatball Head."

"She'll be fine. She's strong for such a fragile girl...." Darien said calmly, as he ran his hand through his hair & sat in a chair next to raye. Raye managed a small smile, only because of the comforting words for her '_best_' friend, not because of Darien. She had lost interest in him, even though she admired and flirted with him from time to time. ...

"There you are! I've been looking for you." Said a serene voice, which they knew it was Queen Serenity. The six bowed and the queen smiled a little. "I just wanted to let you know that Serena will be fine. She just has a very high fever but nothing can be done about that. Doctor Andrew, who is the finest doctor in the solar system, was called from Earth to survey her. He said she'll be fine."

They all sighed a sigh of relief and Darien grinned, for he trusted his friend Doctor Andrew with all this heart. Doctor Andrew is a young doctor, just a little older than Darien but was very high in intelligence. He had learned quickly and was trained to be a fine doctor.

"Then, there isn't anything to worry about?" Nicholas asked.

"No, young Prince Mortality. She will be fine. But keep her in your prayers and visit her constantly... ALL of you." Queen Serenity said softly as she looked at Nicholas then at the others.

"Yes ma'am." ...

* * *

**ROSES!**" Serena exclaimed, following a cough. 

She moaned as her head spun with dizziness but brightened up as her eyes lied on the vase of roses, carefully decorated. A balloon floated from her bed stand that read, "_Get Well Soon, Princess Serena!_"

Serena clapped with joy as she read each of the get well cards her friends sent her.

Unfortunately, her friends weren't with her. They were busy training EXTRA hard now that Serena was sick. ...

_Dear Meatball Head... oops... I meant Princess Serenity (I said that sarcastically),  
How are you today? I hope you are doing better, for your spot in the classroom is dully empty. It's driving us crazy! We always expect your voice to call out, "I'M HUNGRY!" or "Do I have to?" or "DON'T CALL ME MEATBALL HEAD! YOU IDIOT" Ha ha. Funny, huh? _

_Yes, I agree this isn't the most friendly get will card but what do you expect? I'm Darien! WHAT DO YOU EXSPECT!But I really do with you were feeling better, for your annoying self is greatly missed. I hope to see your smile soon.  
"The Great One,"  
Darien_

"HA! THE GREAT ONE INDEED!" Serena exclaimed sarcastically. Yet, her heart throbbed with joy to know that Darien missed her... even if it WAS just a little bit. She laughed as she reread the letter and her mind cleared up. She knew at once that the vase of roses were Darien's idea, for no one else could've known better how much she adored them. ...

_Good Morning, Serena!  
How do you like the balloon? I got it especially designed for you and it took a while, for the balloonist (or whatever you call that person), was so TERRIBLE at spelling! You see, when we were about to tell him your name, Raye accidentally blurted out, "MEATBALL HEAD!" and so... the balloonist wrote, "Get Welle sone, Meetbal Hed". Isn't he just TERRIBLE?! "EVEN SERENA HERSELF COULD'VE SPELLED BETTER!" Raye exclaimed. _

_You have missed a lot, my dear friend. The training has been really difficult without you, for there were no flying tiaras anymore. Laughs I greatly miss your happy, cheerful self but remember, your spot here will always wait for you. Get well soon!  
Your loving friend and partner,  
Amy _

Serena sniffled a little to read such a kind letter and whom else could it have been from but Amy? She quickly glanced the balloon again and smiled as she opened her next card. ...

_Okay, okay, I won't call you Meatball Head... THIS time. _

_So how are you doing? Bored? Tired? Feeling ANY better? I hope so... err... that is, that you're feeling better. Eh heh. Well, forgive me but I have accidentally burned another MoonFlower bush. I am greatly sorry and the girls scolded me about it. But I suppose you won't mind... right? (And gulp I hope you know that the MoonFlower bush that I burned was your favorite one... yes, the one with the pink tips on the petals. Laughs nervously)_

_ANYWAY... forget the MoonFlower bush. Heh. I am hoping that you will get better soon, for there is no one to tease anymore. Lita is too tough (and I'd hate to admit it... but sometimes, I get scared of her when she's angry), Amy is just too sweet to tease, I will NEVER tease Darien, the cats can be so crabby and... Wait... there IS Mina. Grins evilly ... _

_I'm sure my letter isn't helping you feel any better and I apologize for that. I try very hard to be nice to you and I promise you, that one day, I WILL achieve that goal. But in the meanwhile, I hope you know that I'm still your friend and that I care for you more than I do with others. _

_With giggles, laughter and smiles,  
Raye _

"That meanie Raye. SHE ACTUALLY SET THAT MOONFLOWER BUSH ON FIRE! Ugh... but oh well... she cares for me at least." Serena said to herself with a sweat drop.

Artemis walked in the room quietly; listening to Serena read aloud the letters and cards. He grinned to see that Serena's cheeks were so full of color now and he admitted that friendship is the best cure for whatever sickness there is. ...

_Dear friend Serena,  
I am in the kitchen right now, learning from the cook how to bake her special Double Chocolate, double layered (doubled practically everything) cake right now. It is very difficult... and you should see the mess I made! Whew! Just be glad I didn't make the mess in YOUR kitchen! But I promise you that by the time you're better, (which WILL be pretty soon), I'll bake for you a cake. I'm sure you'll love it, for everyone else does... or rather WILL, that is. _

_I have also sent with this letter, a batch of sugar cookies, knowing that it's your favorite kind. The Cook helped me with it but I mostly did it myself. I put extra sugar in, knowing you just ADORE sweets._

_Guess what??? I overheard Darien and Malachite talking and they actually think Nephelite likes me! You should've seen how jumpy and happy I felt! I mean... I felt so restless and content, that I baked 47 cookies! Yessiree! I'm sooo glad! You KNOW how much I like Nephelite. He's SUCH a hunk! Giggles_ ...

_Well... I have to go now. It's training time (my favorite time of the day) and I don't want to be late like I was last time. Bye! Get well soon! _

_Your Happy-Nephelite-Loving-Soon-To-Be-Mrs. Nephelite-Friend,  
Lita. (Ha ha... funny, huh?)_

_P.S. GASP! I FORGOT WE HAVE A TEST TODAY! I'd better study... you're so lucky you're sick._

Serena laughed at the letter and knew right away that Lita's was the most cheerful letter she has and will receive.

Artemis chuckled slightly himself as he thought of the 8-year-old mischievous Lita as a "Mrs. Nephelite." Before he could chuckle again, he listened carefully as Serena read her next letter. ...

_To my "Twin Sis":  
Hello! How are you Twin #2? You know... no matter how old we get, or what people say, I'll always think of you as my twin sister. We have so much in common and we even look alike! Giggles But I'm very sorry to say that you're ill in bed. I wish you weren't... for what's the use of a Twin when the other is away? Sob sob_ But _I suppose you'll get better soon, for you always have before. _

_Right now, I'm writing this letter while Darien is talking about one of those (boring) lessons of gravity, the history of our planets and junk like that. It's such a bore without passing notes to you or anything._ ...

_And guess what? Malachite sent me a bouquet of lilies! Isn't that so sweet? I fell in love with it (and the person who gave it to me)... but of course... I'm only 8, so... what do I know about love? No wait a sec... I'M THE LOVE GODDESS! (Or will be) Hehehe. _

_Feel better, Serena, for I miss you lots._

_With love and laughter,  
... Mina... _

_Ahh... so I see that the Mistress Mina is in love with Malachite!_ Artemis thought, as he finally understood why Malachite and Mina glanced at each other so often. Serena heaved a sigh, knowing that she is missing a lot in the world outside of her bedroom walls. She coughed through her sore, scratchy throat and her eyes watered. "One last letter..." she said. ...

_Dearest Miss. Serena,  
How lovely the sun seems to be! I wish you were out here with me but with you sick in bed and me working out my wits, I'm afraid it'll have to wait. I suppose you'll be getting better soon, for I believe your mother's words. I am sitting at my room and I have just looked out the window. It seems greatly lonely without your presence. I am hoping to see you soon and I am planning on visiting someday. In the meantime, keep your strength and I hope you know that I love ya. _

_Yours truly,  
Nicky_

Sigh "What a boring letter." Serena muttered so softly that even Artemis couldn't hear. Then she spoke a bit loudly. "If only Nicky was more like Darien... for I'm becoming more fond of HIM than Nicky. I wish everyone would understand that I don't like this betrothed deal." She sighed. ...

Artemis gasped silently as he overheard. _Could it be the curse? No... It can't be. Curses are like fairytales and superstitions. Serena and Nicky - I mean, Nicholas - belongs together._ He thought, although a part of him agreed that Serena and Darien would make a handsome pair... if only they wouldn't argue so.

He knew that he mustn't say a word of this to anyone... even though it'll be wrong. It will be Serena's decision, even if she isn't exactly 14 years old. He took a deep breath and walked away from the door. ...

* * *

**SURPRISE!**" They all exclaimed cheerfully. Serena's eyes opened as she saw her friends' faces. Almost a week had passed and she was still as ill as ever. 

"You guys! What a surprise!" Serena exclaimed cheerfully, although she coughed a bit.

"Now... here's our gift to you from all of us." Darien said with a sneaky grin, which made Serena feel a bit uneasy. Darien handed her a gift-wrapped box. She squealed with joy. Carefully, she tore the wrapping paper and slowly opened the box. Inside... was a stack of homework.

"DARIEN! THAT'S MEAN! YOU KNOW I HATE HOMEWORK!" Serena wailed, pouting a little. Darien laughed and patted her on the shoulder....

I was only kidding, Meatball Head. Here... how about this?" he said as he handed her another box. This time, more quickly, she opened the box and saw a moon-crescent shaped wand.

"What is it?"

"It's the Moon Crescent wand. We all agree that your aiming and your skills grew rapidly... although you still lack concentration. So, this is your next weapon. You will not use this until later, when you'll be able to handle it. But I thought you'd might like it since you said your tiara 'sucked'." Darien explained. Serena grinned with pleasure. " Thank you Darien.." She said as she hugged him. He was surprised yes, but hugged back. Mina took the appertunity to take a glimps at them & she said to herself '_I thinl I have work today with the love birds...'_ She said in her mind & with that, there was an evil smile.

* * *

SO! What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Well Good night & SAYANARA!!!!

**_Sweet-Usagi-16_**


	9. The Sailor Scouts Attack & The Return of...

Hey guess, this is Sweet-Usagi-16 back with chapter 9. Now, before you all kill me, I'm accepting flames ONLY for this chapter okay? Secondly, PLEASE FORGIVE! Begged for forgiveness PLEASE! I….. well, to tell you the truth, I stopped because I was slowly forgetting about this story & I know it's not an excuse but It's the truth. Like I said before, I'm excepting flames for only this chapter okay? Okay.

On with the story……………

* * *

That night, Serena turned the lamp off and fell asleep, dreaming wild dreams from the top of her magical imagination. The stars shot out from no where as it lighted the dark night sky. A cool breeze broke in and softly whirled around Serena.

Suddenly, a shadow appeared as it flew into Serena's bedroom.

Meanwhile, outside, Darien was throwing rocks into the lake as he yawned. "Why can't I just fall asleep like the way Serena does?" he muttered to himself as he sat awake.

A thought of Serena made Darien look up to her bedroom balcony and saw that the doors were open and a shadow crept it. No... It couldn't have been a shadow. It was too dark to tell... or COULD it?

Darien didn't take any chances as he raced into the palace to wake the girls. ...

* * *

Back inside Serena's room, the dark shadow placed his hand on Serena's forehead. 

"I see. Well my princess... now, you will be mine." Serena's eyes slowly fluttered open to see a familiar dark face that she could not recognize but then saw the scar on his face. Her eyes grew wide as she saw that somehow, King Soul had gotten into her room. She screamed but before she could, King Soul swiftly covered her mouth and drowned out the sound.

"You'll be mine, Princess Serenity! We shall rule the Universe!"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, BUDDY!" cried out a voice.

Both Serena and King Soul's head turned towards the voice. ...

"And who might you be?" King Soul asked.

"I am Sailor Jupiter!" said the small, young girl. From behind, there were more voices.  
"I'm Sailor Mars!"  
"Sailor Mercury!"  
"Sailor Venus!"

"And I'm Darien... but YOU, sir, may call me Prince Endymion." Said the last and final voice. King Soul laughed heartily as he watched the "pathetic" group standing before him.

"And what will you do? Cry for your mommy?" he said sarcastically.

"No we wouldn't. We're challenging you, King Soul." Said Sailor Jupiter as she made her hand ball up into a fist.

**_"Venus Crescent Beam Smash_!**" Sailor Venus cried out. The surprising burst of energy and light blinded King Soul a little and Serena squinted her eyes.

"Let go of her!" Darien demanded but of course, King Soul refused. Immediately, Darien pulled out his sword and swiftly made a cut on King Soul's arm. Serena screamed with fright, although her voice was still muffled. King Soul growled as he pushed Serena aside roughly and her head hit against a wall. Serena fell unconscious.

"**_Mercury Bubbles Blast_!**" Mercury cried out, filling the room with fog.

"**_Jupiter Thunder Crash_!**" The weapon hurled towards King Soul but he quickly dodged the attack. He growled angrily as he shot a fireball at them. The group was thrown to a wall but it did not stop them.

"**_MARS FIRE IGNITE_!**" Sailor Mars said confidently as swirls of fire knocked King Soul down.

King Soul got up and flew out the window, knowing that fighting in a small, fogged up, cramped room will be almost impossible for him.

"I will return!" his voice called out. Darien's soft but sturdy voice broke the short moment of silence,

"And we WILL be prepared..."

* * *

(The next day,) 

In no time at all, Serena was well again and returned to her training. She barely remembered anything that happened that night, for when she hit her head against the wall, she lost that memory.

Queen Serenity was pleased to hear that her plan had worked out well... so far. She knew that with Darien and the Sailor Scouts around, there is nothing to fear.

It wasn't long before Serena's ninth birthday came. The party that year would be simpler than her last, for she was only interested in spending time with her friends.

Artemis, who had still kept silent about what he heard, watched Serena's actions carefully. Yes, he agreed that she likes him more than she does Darien. How could he have been so blind? But it was no matter, for fate was taking its own course.

Darien had brought his "Tuxedo Mask" costume, for he knew King Soul would return that night. He had a strong feeling inside him that King Soul was not very easy to defeat.

He was up in his room, walking back and forth until his computer made a small ringing sound. He walked over to it to see that the four generals (who couldn't attend the party this time) had invited Darien into their chat room on the Internet. The screen read this:

**DARIEN has entered the room.  
Nephelite:** Yo Dar! Wussup? How's the party?  
**Darien:** Nothing' goin' on as usual. I'm beyond bored... and the party hasn't started yet.  
**Nephelite:** Oh**  
Jadeite:** I'm sorry to hear that you're bored, Dar. But... it's boring here so... -.-  
**Darien:** Well then... I'm glad to know that I'm not missing anything.  
**Malachite:** So... what were you doing? It took you about 5 minutes to respond to our call.  
**Darien:** Watchin' out for King Soul.  
**Jadeite:** That _OLD_geezer is still after Princess Serenity?  
**Darien:** Well no duh! He's more stubborn than you are Jed.  
**Jadeite:** Ha ha ha. That was so funny I forgot to laugh. -.- ...

**Nephelite:** Chill, you guys. This is an important matter!  
**Malachite:** Neph is right. We still have that curse to think about.  
**Darien:** Nah. That stupid curse. I'm not worried about it. I _KNOW_ Nicholas loves thatOdango a lot... and I'm pretty sure Serena does too.  
**Nephelite:** I wouldn't be too sure, Darien 'O' Pal. I know Nick loves her... with all his heart, too. But I'm not too sure about Serena here. She doesn't seem to like him back.  
**Darien:** Oh really?  
**Jadeite:** I agree with Nephelite. I think... she likes...  
**Jadeite:** ...  
**Jadeite:** ...  
**Malachite:** GET ON WITH IT ALREADY, JED! GOD!  
**Jadeite:** I think she likes...  
**Jadeite:** ...  
**Nephelite:** Oh boy... here he goes again... -.-;  
**Jadeite:** I was just joking. I think she likes Darien.  
**Darien:** WHAT THE HELL!

**Malachite:** Why do you say that, Jed? ...

**Nephelite:** I agree with Jed. I think she has a crush on him and she's (doing a poor job of) hiding that secret. It shows.  
**Darien:** You guys are all so funny. (I said that sarcastically). What makes you think she likes me?  
**Jadeite:** "Oh I just _**LOVE**_ roses!" (I said that sarcastically too)  
**Darien:** **_VERY_** funny (Bakas). She's not the only one who loves roses... so what's the deal?  
**Malachite:** Jed as a point.the only one that gives her roses... next to the "mysterious Tuxedo Mask."  
**Nephelite:** And the way she spends time with you... rather than with Nick... it just REALLY shows.  
**Darien:** -.-  
**Darien:** Whatever, you guys. You'll just have to erase that thought out of your mind.

* * *

Meanwhile, after opening up the presents, Serena happily chatted with her friends about the future upcoming events. There is a competition each month that is held every year at an inner planet, called the "Junior/Teen's Silver TS (Talent/Skills) Competition." Their first competition will be held at Venus. 

"So... what's the competition about?" Lita asked as she looked at Mina.

"I'm not positively sure. I have a strong feeling it'll have to do with love... again." Mina replied with a sweat drop and the girls made a disgusted face.

"What do we know about love?" They exclaimed. Lita grinned and they all knew what was in her mind.

"Except for you, Lita. You've got Nephelite."  
"I know." She grinned again. ..

"But I still can't wait for our first Silver TS competition! Now that we're all nine, we're old enough to enter! I heard Nicholas won 1st place at the sword fight or whatever in Earth." Said Lita.

"It figures." Serena muttered. "Nicholas is perfect... and everyone on Earth is very well trained and intelligent." She sighed and the rest of the girls cocked their head in confusion. Then Raye muttered softly, "You don't like Nick, do you?" Serena sighed as she nodded.

"Sure he's nice and I love to have his presence around... but he's getting so _**dull**_! I only want him as a friend... nothing more. I can't bear the thought of marrying that boring Nicholas and live forever in boredom and bore." She said awkwardly. They were silent for a while.

"I suppose it'll work out. Just wait until you're 14, THEN you'll be able to disagree."

And do you like anyone else at the moment?" Amy asked with a raised brow. Serena wanted toopened her mouth to say, "DARIEN!" but she kept it shut, knowing that it'll only come out drastic.

"No. There is no one that I love. For heaven's sakes! I'm only 9!" she exclaimed and the rest let out a nervous laughter.

Then all of a sudden, the lights in the ballroom went out as the candles were soon blown off by the wind. Someone screamed in surprise as the doors flung open.

"He's back..." Serena gasped softly. ...

* * *

I thought I'll leave it there you guys just so it can be a cliffy ya know? Well it's 10:02 & I gotta go to bed cuz I got school. I will update tomorrow for sure I promice! Untill next time!

Oh yeah, Just to update on the news, I was going to make my very FIRST CCS (Card Captore Sakura) Fanfic. When you reveiw me, Please give me some **_IDEAS..._** OKAY?I really hope that you reveiw. OH, AND like I said up top, Flames are KNOW excepted only for this chpter okay? Untill next time!

Ja Ne...


End file.
